Northern Star
by Tu
Summary: When Sam decides to open up to the idea of loving Jack, things go wrong.
1. Northern Star

Title: Northern Star

Author: Tu

Rating: Pg 13 (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: I don't own SG1. If I did it would still be on.

Author's Notes: I wrote this years ago and just found it. (Evidenced by the movie references.) Northern Star is from the album Northern Star by Melanie C. Reviews are welcome. All mistakes are mine.

_

* * *

__They tried to catch a falling star._

_Thinking she had gone to far._

_She had but kept it hidden it well_

_Until she cracked and then she fell._

_If all the history is true_

_She's gonna end up just like you_

_You made it to the other side_

_But tell me who will be my guide_

_They build you up so they can tear you down_

_Trust the ocean you'll never drown_

_Who's next_

_Who's gonna steal your crown?_

_You'll see_

Sam sat on the couch watching Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c play a video game. This is just how I want to spend my Friday night, she thought, I should have gone to see Anna and The King with Janet and Cassie.

"Danny, stop running into the wall. Ya have to play." Jack said laughing.

"Sam isn't playing."

'She would be, but I can't find the fourth controller. Someone must have taken it." Jack said looking straight at Sam. Sam gave him an 'I'm innocent' face.

"O'Neill, I believe you have died."

"What!! Son of a but monkey." Jack said throwing the controller down.

"Real mature, Sir." Sam said laughing.

"Sidearm."

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Sam asked, "I'm not sitting around all night watching you guys play video games."

"We could go see a movie." Daniel said grabbing the paper.

"Bar Crawl." Jack said bouncing in his seat.

"NO!!" Sam and Daniel cried looking at him.

"What?"

"Jack do you remember what happened last time? Oh, wait you were drunk!" Daniel said looking for the movie section of the paper.

"Listen up, SPACE MONKEY…"

"O'Neill, I believe DanielJackson has a valid idea. There are a number of motion pictures I wish to see." Teal'c said as he put away the game controllers.

"Let's go to the movies." Jack said sighing in defeat.

"Jack! That was a red light." Daniel said.

"Nope, it was yellow. And no back seat driving."

"What do you guys feel like seeing?" Sam said reading the times.

"Galaxy Quest."

"Jack, that's a kids movie."

"Shut up, Daniel."

"I have an interest in the Green Mile, O'Neill."

"Teal'c that looks depressing." Jack said running another red light. "Toy Story 2, is my vote."

"Again, Jack…"

"Danny, do you want to walk home?"

"….."

"Excusse me?"

"Nothing."

"Carter, what movie should we go see? You choose. Just no sappy chick flick, please." Jack said pulling into a parking space.

As the group walked up to the ticket counter, Sam rolled her eyes at Jack and Daniel. They were like four year olds.

"SAM!!!" a voice yelled just as a body slammed into her.

"Cassie, hey," Sam said hugging the girl," I thought you were going to see Anna and The King."

"It's sold out. Help me convince Mom to go see Toy Story 2." Cassie said pulling Sam.

""We're not going to see Toy Story 2," Janet said as they got in line with her.

"Okay, Campers, Toy Story 2 it is." Jack said. Cassie squealed and began jumping up and down.

"What is this Toy Story ?" Teal'c asked.

"Danny, explain." Jack said pulling out his credit card to buy the tickets.

Great, Sam thought, I'm gonning to have to sit through this STUPID Movie, and listen to Jack and Daniel argue about it. At least Janet will be there.

"Carter!"

"Sir?" Sam looked up to Jack looking at her expectantly. They moved out of line.

"Jack. I asked if you wanted anything." He said nodding toward the concession stand.

"Oh, umm..a diet coke."

"I'll grab it. You make sure we get good seats." He said walking away.

"Major Carter, it is good to see you." A familiar voice said beside her.

"General Hammond, good to see you."

"General, you made it." Cassie said bouncing over to them, "See Mom, I told you he would come."

"General." The other said nodding at him.

"Carter, why are we just standing in the hallway? I thought I told you to get us good saets..General." Jack said walking up arms full.

"Colonel." Hammond said laughing.

"OK,OK, we all know each other. Can we go get seats now? I don't want to be stuck in the back with all the old people and the people making out." Cassie said with her hands ion her hips glaring at them.

"Colonel, Major, General, Doctor, Doctor, visitor from afar, Cassie, my Sweet." A voice said as Cassie was swept up.

Cassie squealed as the group of men swung her around.

"Makepeace, Ferrettii, …Sg's 4 thru 10, welcome." Jack said looking over the group in amazement.

""Cassie, how many people did you invite?" Janet said claming her daughter back.

"Um…everyone at the SGC." Cassie said laughing as Sg6 swung her.

"Cassandra Fraiser…"

"Oh, look at the time. Time to find seats." Cassie said dragging SG6 into the theater after her.

"Okay, is any one else at all worried that a kid has the power to manipulate us?" Daniel asked.

Jack laughed as he handing Sam her soda. "Well, Danny, we'll just have to keep her away from Maybourne."

Cassie quickly began 'assigning' seats to people. She had broken up most of the teams and was down to Sg1.

Well, the nights not a total waste, Sam thought. I swear I'm going to kill Janet for this though. 'Sam sit over here by me.' Of course, it was the only seat in the row left, which just happened to be next to Jack. Sitting in a dark, theater next to Jack. Was he wearing those jeans when we left? Could they get any tighter on that fine ass?

I have learned my lesion well 

_The truth is out there I can tell_

_Don't look back and don't give into their lies and goodbyes_

_Northern Star_

Sam slammed the door shut and threw her jacket across the room. I could kill him. That argent, stupid, son-of-a-b….. Well, what did you expect, Sam thought to herself.

She threw her keys and change onto the table in her room. The evening had gone great tell they had gotten to Oddballz. After the movie, all off the SGC present had gone out. To blow off steam, do some bonding, and of course, some drinking. What could possibly go wrong?

Sam stabbed her answering machine, and listened to the messages.

BEEP

"Sam, look call me when you get home. Oh, It's Daniel."

BEEP

" Sam, it's Janet. Call me as soon as you get this. What happened?"

What happened? Oddballz happened.

It looked like a nice bar. It was done in a theme that the members of the SGC knew. They had all almost fallen over laughing when they walked through the door. It looked as if a museum had exploded in the bar. Daniel was in heaven. Things were going great, until SHE had walked in. Janet had gone out of her way to make sure Sam and Jack were left alone. Threats of physical harm had no dough be used. The two of them had talked about everything. They had laughed at their friends, being silly a few tables over.

Teal'c had asked her to dance. Turns out, he was an excellent dancer. While they were dancing, SHE had come in. All 5 foot 7 inches, blond hair, and perfect in every way.

I beat it isn't real; Sam thought stabbing the machine again, what kind of name is Candy?

BEEP

"Sam, it's Mark. Call me when you get this message. It's nothing really important. Just want to see how my little sister is doing."

I wonder if Mark would beat up Jack, Sam thought, as she grabbed the phone to call him back.

Fulfill the longing in your heart 

_Then we will never be apart_

_And if they dare to question you_

_Just tell them that our love is true_

_They build you dreams so they can sell your soul_

_Is it any wonder we've lost control?_

_Feelings come_

_Feelings go_

Sam sat at her kitchen table eating ice cream and thinking. I can't believe he LEFT with HER!! Oh, sure, he asked if it was okay. What was I suppose to say; no you can't go with the bimbo, because I'M in love with you. That would look sooo good. No, I said it was okay. And he LEFT, with HER!!! I tried to stick around Oddballz, after they left. Janet was making her way toward you, with that 'what the heck is going on' look on her face. And what did I do, I panicked and split. I can face down aliens, but I can't tell my best friend that the man I love left with someone else.

'Why do I always fall for the freaking lunatic fringe!" Sam yelled out. The sound echoed off the walls of the kitchen.

Sam shoved the ice cream back in the freezer and went to bed.

I have learned my lesion well 

_The truth is out there I can tell_

_Don't look back and don't succumb to their lies and goodbyes_

Live your life with out regret 

_Don't be someone who they forget_

_When you're lost reach out for me_

_And you'll see she's not far_

_Northern Star_

"Sam, the General wants to see us in the control room. " Daniel said popping his head into the lab.

"Thanks Daniel." Sam said forcing a smile. She didn't know who she was going to kill first, Daniel or Janet. All weekend long, they had called her. Thank god, we're going on a mission, Sam thought, I can get away from Janet, but I'll be stuck on a planet with Daniel. Oh, and HIM.

General Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack were all waiting for her. Jack gave her a look when she entered. Sam ignored him.

"Major Carter, your father has asked that Sg1 help the Tok' ra with something. And I have agreed. SG1, you leave in twenty minutes."

Sam fled the briefing room and grabbed her things. Thank you, Dad. Now I can get away from Jack and Daniel. Sam wondered what the Tok'ra could need.

" MAJOR CARTER!!! You can't hide from me forever." Jack bellowed as Sam ran around a corner.

Sam rushed past her father into on of the labs. Behind her she could hear her father stopping Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill, would you care to tell me why you're yelling at my daughter? And why she can't seem to stand to be in the same room s you?" Jacob said glaring at the younger man.

"'I'm sorry, General Carter, I don't know why she is avoiding me. I need to talk to her, Sir."  
"See that you do, Jack. But later please." Jacob said turning him away from the lab.

Sam looked up as her father entered the lab. He gave her a look.

"And, what was that about?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I thought I could handle this. I thought I could avoid Jack, I mean Colonel O'Neill, here. I wouldn't have to deal with it. I mean, it's nothing." Sam said trying not to cry.

Jacob walked over and pulled his daughter into his arms. "What happened, Sammy?" he asked softly.

"For starters, I fell in love with my commanding officer. Who, by the way is a back-stabbing, skirt chasing ,…"

"Sam." Jacob said pulling her tighter.

"Oh, Dad," Sam said as her tears beagin to flow, " He's…"

"He's dating someone else." Jacob said rubbing her back.

Sam nodded as the dam broke and tears poured out of her.

"Honey, I'm sorry."

I have learned my lesson well 

_The Truth is out there I can tell_

_Don't look back and don't succumb to their lies and goodbyes_

_Live your life with out regret_

_Don't be someone who they forget_

_When you're lost reach out for me_

_And you'll see she's not far_

_Northern Star_

_Northern Star_

_Northern Star_


	2. Closer

Title: Northern Star

Author: Tu

Rating/Disclaimer: see Chapter One

Author's Notes: Okay, no throwing things. Jack's side of the story is told in this chapter. Song Closer is from Melanie C's Northern Star. Reviews welcome.

More Author's Note's: THANK YOU!!!, To everyone who reviewed.

_

* * *

_

_Loving you madly will be forever_

_I see the ocean in your eyes when we're together_

_There are no boundaries_

_There are no limits_

_My hearts has been embraced now that you're in it_

_Hold me closer to your dreams _

_Closer to your fears_

_Close to hear your laughter_

_Hold me when your close to tears_

Jack sat on his couch downing his fourth beer of the night. His thoughts were driving him crazy. What the hell was I thinking? I'm surprised I'm still alive.

Jack could have bet that after Sam and Jacob had talked on the planet, Jacob would have kicked his ass up one side of the Tok'ra base and down the other, getting Teal'c to help him out. Hell, he thought Sam would have joined in. Actually, if Sam had kicked his ass, she would have had to talk to him. Something, that didn't happen now. One month. It had been one month, since Sam had talked to him. She answered hi only in short, monotone answers now Sam only spoke to him when given an order.

"Face it, Jack, you are screwed." He said downing the rest of his beer. Getting up he let his mind wonder back to THAT night. The night, he had let his dick do the thinking and ignored his heart and mind. The night he had made everyone he cared about hate him.

Jack laughed. Sam was sending Janet 'you are dead' glares. It was almost worth the pain he would suffer at Janet's hands come his next exam. He had convinced Janet to get Sam to sit next to him. Jack sat waiting for Sam to say something about his desire to see a kid's movie. In his defence, it WAS computer animate. And if it were half as good as the first, it would be worth the jokes. Hell, it better be good. Jack sighed, he was going to be out a couple hundred bucks thanks to this movie. Cassie had promised everyone present that Jack would spring for the beer after the movie, if they left Sg1's military members alone.

Jack stared at Sam sitting beside him. God, she looks great, he thought, she should wear jeans more often. Nice, tight jeans, with a sweet tank top. Shit, she's looking at me and saying something. Nod, Jack, nod.

Jack opened the door to the bar, letting Janet and Sam in before him.

"Oddballz, what kind of name for a bar is…..Oh My God!! Danny, how the hell did you're office get in here? Quick someone, get them flowers; they stole all the crap in Dr. Jackson office. We'll be able to walk into, and the people will rejoice." Jack said laughing.

"Fun, Jack. Real funny." Daniel said pushing past him.

Sam covered her mouth to smother her laughs as she passed.

"Carter thought it was. So, HAA." Jack said, sticking his tongue out at Daniel.

"How old are we, O'Neill?" Feretti said pushing him inside.

Jack pushed him back and walked over to the table. Everyone migrated to tables beside them. Jack watched Cassie Shepard everyone away from them. Thankful, it seemed Sam hadn't noticed. And thus, began the best night of my life, tell I royal fucked it up. Sam and I talked about everything under the sun and suns of other planets.

"Major Carter, would you like to dance?"

Jack looked up at Teal'c. "Do it Sam," he said leaning in, "show Teal'c what fun is."

Sam pushed his arm as she left. Jack watched them dancing for what seemed like forever.

"Could you help me?" a pleasant voice said.

Jack turned toward the voice. "Look, I'm…"

"Hi, I'm Candy." She said sticking out her hand.

"Jack O'Neill."

"Look, I usually don't do this, but my car won't start. Do you think you could take a look for me?" she said looking at Jack.

Jack looked out at the dance floor, then at Candy and shrugged. It would only take a minute. "Sure, why not."

Little did he know, his whole world was about to crumble down. That he would loose his best friend, who was the love of his life, trust.

_Time passes by seconds into minutes_

_Every field and flowers fades but love is infinite_

_There are no boundaries_

_There are no limits_

_My heart is a bigger place now that your in it_

Jack grabbed two beers out of the fridge and walked back to the couch. It was Friday night. He knew Daniel and Teal'c had taken Sam out somewhere. He hadn't asked where. He had over heard them making plans in the locker room. Jack thought it best to just leave well enough alone. Daniel had snapped on him when they had returned from the Tok'ra base. Jack winced as her thought of their fight.

"Daniel, wait up." Jack said jogging down the hall to him, "what's p with Carter?"

Daniel stop in his tracks and stared at him. "What's up with Carter? Jack are you really that dumb or just a jack-ass?"

"Did I miss something? I mean okay, I should have told you guys I was leaving the other nigh, but crap, Sam's freezing me out." Jack said leaning back against the wall.

"Freezing you out! FREEZING YOU OUT!! JACK you are with out, hands down, the biggest…DICKHEAD in the world. No, in the universe, any universe." Daniels voice got louder with each word.

Jack looked around. Personnel had stopped what they were doing and were watching the two of them. Jack saw a few running to phones and down halls; no doubt telling everyone on base what was going on.

"Daniel, lets take this conversation elsewhere." Jack said.

"Why, Jack. Everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE knows what we're talking about. Hell, people who weren't there knew about it by the next morning." Daniel said

"Daniel,,…"  
"No, Jack, not this time. Figure out what the hell you did on your own." Daniel turned and walked away.

Jack downed the rest of the beer. His life sucked. Daniel had been right. Everyone in the Mountain knew about the 'O'Neill Fuck Up'. Jack grabbed the remote to his stereo. Hitting play he nearly spit out the beer he was drinking, when Sam's favorite song played. She had left the Cd here that night. Jack dropped the remote and grabbed his head.

Christ, I can't..What have I done, he thought. Candy was just a, a what, an itch? A fling? An attempt to forget what he couldn't have, because he was chicken shit. Jack knew Sam had to hate him. He grabbed and empty beer bottle and threw it with all his might at the wall. The sound of shattering glass only made him feel worse.

BEEP,BEEP, BEEP

Jack rolled over, reaching for the phone. His head was killing him. He'd stop counting the beers and shots after he realized what an ass he was. Glancing at the clock, he saw he had fallen into bed only three hours before.

"Heellloo.." he mumbled into the phone.

"Jack, it's Daniel."

"Not so loud. I have marching band practicing in my head." Jack moaned.

"Jack, we have a problem."

"Daniel, not being able to find your glasses is not a problem." Jack mumbled into the phone.

"Jack, it's Sam."

At Sam's name, Jack sat up in bed. "What's wrong?"

"Sam meet this guy, and well she's in the hospital."

"Where?" Jack said jumping out of bed. He hung up after Daniel told him where she was. Grabbing his keys he raced out the door.

Hold me 

_Closer to your dreams_

_Closer to your fears_

_Close to hear your laughter_

_Hold me when you're close to tears_

_I wanna be the one you tell your secrets to_

_All I want is to be closed_

_Closer to you_

Jack cursed as he ran down the hall to Sam's room. He had run every light getting here. He didn't really even know how he had gotten to the hospital. Just that Sam was hurt.

Why wasn't someone there, he thought, why didn't someone stop her, protect her. That's your job, a voice inside him replied. That voice had been getting louder and louder the last few months. Jack skid to a halt when he saw Daniel and Teal'c

"What happened?" jack said grinding out each word.

"Sam was drink, a lot." Daniel said " She went to get a new drink at the bar. Some guys there started hitting on her. One grabbed her ass. Sam smacked him. Next thing we knew, the guy is wailing on Sam. And Sam was hitting him back."

"Where the fuck were the two of you? " Jack asked glaring at them.

"DanielJackson and myself were attempting to get to Major Carter." Teal'c said.

"Dr. Jackson, we'll just need you to stop by the station later and finish your statement." An officer said walking up to them." We're taking him in now."

Jack saw red, as the man who had hit his Sam was lead by. Jack tried to lunge at the man, to rip his throat out, but a pare of strong arms held him back.

Jack sat in Sam's room, watching her sleep. She was just lying there. With the machines and bandages, she looked, small, helpless even. Jack had wanted to take her back to the SGC, but Janet had stopped him.

"She said it was the only way to forget. Getting drunk, I mean"

Jack looked up at his friend. Daniel looked like he was ready to drop.

"Forget?"

Daniel stared at him with a sad look in his eyes.

"Forget what, Daniel?" jack asked dreading the answer.

"You, Jack. How she felt, what you did, everything." Daniel said turning to leave. "Are you staying?"

Jack just nodded. Jack felt the tears sliding down his checks.

Hold me closer to your dreams 

_Closer to your fears_

_Close to hear your laughter_

_Hold me when you're close to tears_

_I wanna be the one you tell your secrets to_

_All I want is to be closer_

_Closer to you_


	3. Sun And Moon

Title: Northern Star

Author: Tu

Rating: Pg 13/ R (language)

Disclaimer: I don't own SG1, and I'm broke.

Author's Notes: Song Sun and Moon is from the musical Miss Saigon, by Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schonberg. (I recommend going to see it if it is near you. Though there is a brief explanation of it in this story.)

* * *

_You are sunlight and I moon _

_Joined by the Gods of Fortune_

_Midnight and high noon_

_Sharing the sky_

_We have been blessed, you and I_

Sam regained consciousness slowly. She could hear beeping all around her. The soft sounds of people moving about met her ears. Sam took a breath. She nearly lost it as pain shot trough her body. Sam blinked away the tears in her eyes the pain caused. Fighting down nausea, she turned her head. She looked around. She was in a hospital room. How did I end up here, she thought. Sam winced as she remembered what had happened. She had been mad at Jack and had gone out with Daniel and Teal'c. She had stopped counting drinks after six. Sam groaned as the details of the fight she had been in came back to her. General Hammond was not going to be happy. It was O'Malley's all over again. Sam began to take stock of her injuries. She wiggled her toes and was trying to wiggle her fingers when something stopped her. She had no feeling in her right arm. Looking over at it, Sam gasped. Jack's head was in the crook of her elbow. He had her hand entwined with hers. Sam could see his back rising and falling with each breath, as he slept through her movement.

"Hey, there Calamity Jane." Janet said softly as she entered. She check Sam's Iv bag. "He's been here since right after you were brought in. Teal'c had to hold him back from ripping of your opponents arms and beating him to death with them."

Sam was about to speak, when Jack suddenly sat straight up.

"Sam?" He said blinking.

"Colonel." She said.

Janet rolled her eyes at the two of them. "I'll come back later, Sam. Colonel O'Neill, do not yell at my patient."

"Yes, Mama." Jack said staring at Sam.

Sam got her first good look at his face. He looked like shit. He had bags under his eyes, which gave away that he hadn't been sleeping well lately. His eyes were bloodshot and red, as if he had been crying. Sam mentally snorted at that thought. Mr. Nothing bothers me ever, crying, ha.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Jack asked slowly.

"There is nothing to talk about, Sir. I got drunk and got in a fight." Sam said still feeling angry with him.

"That's not what I mean." Jack said, as he gripped her fingers.

Sam stared at him. She knew he meant what was going on with the two of them. Sam felt her anger begin to fade. It was replace by a multitude of feelings. Hurt, shame, heartache, embarrassment, disbelief just to name a few. Sam felt as if she would cry or throw up or punch Jack, all at the same time.

"I..I can't. Not now, Jack, please." She said pleading with him.

They just sat there looking at each other for what seemed like hours. It was as if they were having a whole discussion with their eyes. Jack sighed.

"All right. But, Sam, we need to have this conversation at some point. Putting it off will only make things worse." He said letting go of her hand. "I'll let you get your rest now."

Sam felt alone when he let go of her hand. She watched as he walked out of the room. Sam reached up and swiped away the tears that had started to fall at some point. She knew he was right. They needed to talk, and soon. Things couldn't go on like this for much longer. For better or worse, they need to get their feelings out in the open.

You are here like a mystery 

_I'm from a world_

That's so diff'rent from all that you are 

_How in the light of one night_

_Did we come so far?_

Sam groaned as she sat back in her chair. Her body was still stiff from the beating she had gotten. Even after two weeks, it hurt to sit working on the computer. Sam rubbed her left side. Janet had said that she was lucky. The worst damage done was a couple of hairline fractures on her ribcage. The bruises had already begun to fade. Now, if only the jokes would fade away, she thought, getting up. Everyone on the base had heard about 'Carter's Wild Night' or 'Carter Gone Wild', depending on which version you heard. If Sg4 sent her one more boxing glove, there was going to be' Carter lays a Smack Down' going on.

Sam sighed as she pored herself a cup of coffee. The only person not laughing about that night was Jack. He didn't talk about it. In fact, he barely talked to anyone. Sam was about ready to beat him. The man was frustrating beyond all belief. In her hospital room he had wanted to talk. So, after she was released, she went to talk to him. They had exchanged pleasantries and that was it. Sam could see the wall that had been around him when they met was back up. Sam missed the hum of their friendship. Before, she could talk to him about anything and everything. Now, she watched what she said to him. They were like to stranger, trying to force polite conversation while waiting for a mutual friend. What made things worse, was that she had only found out that half the base had been mad at him for the last month. This little bit of information was nothing compared to the blow out Jack and Daniel had had a week ago. Poor Sgt. Sillier was still trying to figure out what they had done to the MALP room.

"Cassy, what are you doing?" She heard Jack asking from the hall. Walking over to her door, she looked out into the hall.

"I'm attempting to fly a kite." Cassie said holding up the colorful object for him to see.

"You know we're inside." He said.  
" Yes, so?"

"In the middle of a mountain. 27 floor's below surface level." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Jack!" she said sighing at him." I'm attempting to see if the SGC has a strong enough cross current created by artificial envermental factors." She said, explaining it as if to a child.

"Ookkay, Cassy's gone crazy. And is spending way to much time with the science geeks." jack said walking past her. Sam gave him a small wave as he passed. He smiled sadly at her in return. Sam smiled as Cassy walked by.

"Cross current conditions?" Sam asked sipping her coffee.

"What," Cassy said trying to look innocent, "it COULD happen."

"Just make sure you put Daniels kite back before he notices it gone." Sam said turning back to her computer.

Outside the day starts to dawn 

_The birds awake_

_The stars shine still_

_I reach for you_

_And we meet in the sky_

Sam walked into Daniels office and smiled. Daniel was typing away on his computer, while Teal'c listened to something on his headphones. Spotting her he removed them.

"Major Carter."

"What are you lising to, Teal'c?" she asked taking a seat.

"I believe it is called MeSinGo." Teal'c said butchering the title.

"Miss Saigon, Teal'c." Daniel said turning around, "Hey Sam."

"Indeed, I am unsure what it is actually about."

"Miss Saigon is the story of two lovers, Kim and Chris, during the Vietnam war. They meet, fall in love, are separated, meet again. All the while the Communist Party is moving in around them. It's very emotional and touching." Daniel said.

"I love the song Sun and Moon. And I still Believe always makes me cry." Sam said.

Daniel nodded. "When Kim sings it the second time I always start crying, even though I know what is going to happen, I cry. Oh, and Last Night Of The World, gets me to."

"I see. So I t is a sad tale?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, and No. It's about love and what people will do to keep it. It's about war and what it does to people. It's about life, and how sometimes it just sucks." Daniel said shrugging.

Sam listened as Daniel tried to explain Miss Saigon to Teal'c. Sam had always thought of Jack when she listened to the CD. It was like a soundtrack of their relationship. She hoped they would end up better than Kim and Chris.

You are sunlight and I moon 

_Joined here_

_Bright'ning the sky_

_With the flame of love_

_Made of_

_Sunlight_

_Moonlight_


	4. Reflection

Title: Northern Star

Author: Tu

Rating: Pg 13/R (Language)

Disclaimer: Still broke, and don't own SG1

Author's Notes: The song Reflections is from the movie Mulan. This is the version sung by Christina Aguilera in the end credits.

* * *

_Look at me _

_You may think you see who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day_

_It's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask _

_I can fool the world_

_But I can not fool my heart_

Jack walked forward out of the camp like a robot. He was just a gun on this mission. Pl7-483 was a scientist's dream world. It was almost like Earth was during the platonic plate shifts. He was deep in his own thoughts. I am the biggest ass in the world. I hurt the woman I love, then bail when she doesn't want to talk after she was hurt trying to forget about me.

"Jack, wait up!"

Jack turned around. About half a click behind him was the rest of the team. Daniel hurried to catch up with him.

"Sorry, Daniel." He said.

" Are you okay, Jack? You're like a million miles away. You haven't complained once about my rocks or told me not to get hurt. Not to mention you were nice to Dr. Killington. Who, by the way thinks your going to kill him in his sleep now." Daniel said falling into step beside him.

Jack looked beyond him. Daniel followed his gaze. Sam and SG8 were setting up some equipment.

"What should I do, Danny?" Jack asked.

Daniel had to strain to hear jack's question. "Talk to her, Jack." He said looking at his friends with pity.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

Who I am inside? 

Sam looked over at Daniel and Jack. They had been standing there not speaking or moving for the last ten minutes. It was a little strange. The two of them were always in motion. Sam stood up and looked at them. They looked like someone had just shot their dog. Sam waved at them. Daniel gave a half wave, and Jack just starred.

"Major Carter, I am worried about O'Neill." Teal'c said walking up to her.

"You and me both. Has he said anything to you, Teal'c?" she asked.  
"No. He has said little since our arrive three days ago. Perhaps you should speak with him."

Sam sighed. She looked over at the other scientists. They all were looking at her. She raised her eyebrow, and they all looked down at the ground. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Teal'c watch them for me." She said as she walked toward Daniel and Jack. As she approached, Daniel said something and left.

I am now 

_In a world where I have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow_

_I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

Teal'c and Daniel watched as Sam and Jack walked further away from the group. They watched as they talked. Sam was waving her hands to get her point across. Daniel felt someone right behind him. Turning, he almost kissed Dr. Killington, who was way to close.

"Am I in your way?" Daniel asked sarcastically, "Should I move?"

"Yes, please, we can see." Killington said.

Daniel rolled his eyes and stepped to the side. Sg8 and the non-military members of SG1 watched Sam and Jack had a minni-fight.

"CRAP!" Daniel said as Jack walked away. Sam came walking back with the 'LOOK' on her face. Daniel heard the scurry of feet as SG8 hurried back to work.

"You get Sam, I'll talk to Jack." Daniel said to Teal'c as he walked away.

Teal'c only stared at him.

Who is this girl I see 

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time?_

_When will me reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

Sam sat on her couch in the dark. She was trying to figure out what to do. After Sg1 had come back from Pl7-483, Janet had pulled her aside at told her something that threw her for a loop. Janet had run into Candy, and told Sam what had been said.

"Excuse me? Your Janet right? I say a picture of you and your daughter. You know Jack O'Neill right?"

"Yes."

My name is Candy. Jack and I met a few months back at Oddballz. He help me with my car, then we went out for some coffee." Candy said, "Could you give Jack a message for me. Tell Jack to just do it. I took his advice and everything worked out. He'll know what it means. Oh, and tell Sam, that nothing happened. She's a lucky woman. I mean, I wish someone would talk about me like he did."

"He has a strange way of showing it." Janet replied.

"Oh, my god, you must think I'm the biggest slut in the world right now. " Candy asked. At the look on Janet's face she gave a sad smile. "I know trying to get him to sleep with me was wrong. I was just panicking. I had something's going on in my life, and well, anyway. Tell Sam, he couldn't do it."

Sam had just stared at Janet when she told her. Jack had almost slept with her. Sam felt like a jerk. She had never bothered to ask Jack what had happened that night. According to Janet, it seemed no one else had asked either. They had all just assumed that Jack ghad sex with Candy. Sam had gone straight home. She had been sitting in the dark, trying to figure out what to do since she got home.

There's a heart that must be free to fly 

_That burns with a need to know the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think_

_How we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

Sam sat in her car looking up at Jacks front door. It had taken all her nerve to get this far. She wasn't sure if she could get out of the car and knock on the door. For the last ten weeks, she had been angry with him for all the wrong reasons. Sam got out of her car. She looked up and saw Jack sitting on his roof looking down at her. Sam smiled up at him. He nodded toward the ladder. Sam climbed up and sat down next to him.

"So, what brings you here Carter?" Jack said staring up at the sky.

Sam looked at him and took a deep breath. "I heard this story once, about these two people in love."

"Yeah?" Jack asked looking at her.

"Yeah. They were put together by their work. And they worked really well together. They complemented each other. They could always trust that the other had their back. They could even have conversations with out speaking." She said pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sounds like they had it all together." Jack said.

"On the outside, they seemed to be together. But inside, they were both afraid. They had both been hurt before. And even though these two knew that the other would always be there for them, they were afraid. Afraid to tell each other what they really felt. So, they would hurt each other, by going to someone else. When all they really wanted, was to be with each other."

"Sam.."

"Jack I forgive you. I need you to forgive me." Sam said.

Jack smiled at her and reached over to whip away the tear that had fallen. "I think we need to finish that conversation we started at the hospital."

"We didn't say anything." Sam said putting her hand over his.

"Look in my eyes and tell me that."

As they gazed into each other's eyes, they told each other everything they had to say.

Sam burst into tears and put her forehead against Jacks." I'm so sorry."

Jack wrapped his hand around her head.  
"Love means never having to say your sorry." He whispered to her.

Sam just grinned.

Jack wrapped his arm around her and they looked up at the stars. Both knew that they had a lot to talk about still, but for now, all that mattered was that they were with the one person who made them whole.


End file.
